


Cette femme

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Cette femme [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle ne veut pas être cette femme... (Episode 1.22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cette femme

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [That Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276141) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Elle ne veut pas être cette femme. Celle qui se demande si son existence aurait pu être différente, si seulement... et dans quelles circonstances... Celle qui se laisse séduire par un prisonnier. Celle qui alimente un espoir qui ne devrait pas être. Celle qui passe des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années à attendre. Elle est là pour aider et expier, mais elle a aussi établi, à la seconde où elle a accepté ce travail, que certaines lignes ne pouvaient et ne seraient pas franchies. Elle est une femme dans un monde d’hommes que l’on essaye de déshumaniser. Elle est d’une façon ou d’une autre une cible pour la plupart d’entre eux, les quelques gardiennes et les infirmières pourraient également en attester, elles sont dans la même position. Qu’elle soit jeune et attrayante entre en ligne de compte, mais ce n’est qu’un bonus pour eux. Qu’elle les touche, les soigne, les réconforte parfois, est le facteur essentiel. C’est pour cela qu’elle a tracé les lignes et ne peut pas leur permettre de devenir floues.

Les lignes, les espaces qu’elles délimitent sont comme les plans de Michael : nets et sans bavures, impeccables en théorie ; foutus en l’air quand un élément imprévu et imprévisible s’en mêle ; leur finalité toujours identique. Cette idée la fait rire.

Elle ne veut pas être cette femme et pendant plus d’un an, elle ne l’a pas été. Mais moins encore que cette femme, elle veut être la femme dont le père aurait accédé au pouvoir suprême en sacrifiant des vies et des réputations. Ca, ce ne sont pas des lignes qu’elle a décidées et tracées, ce sont des évidences que se sont imposées.

Alors elle a aidé des prisonniers à s’évader. Elle a laissé les lignes se brouiller. Pendant quelques secondes, elle est redevenue la femme qui ouvrait le placard contenant les ampoules de stupéfiants et enfonçait une aiguille dans la fiole de morphine. Cette fois, parce qu’il n’y aura personne pour vérifier, elle a glissé dans la poche de son manteau des seringues et un petit flacon tout neuf ; elle a recadenassé la pharmacie mais elle est sortie sans verrouiller la porte de l’infirmerie derrière elle.

Content ?

En rentrant chez elle, elle s’est versé un scotch. Elle rit de nouveau, cette fois avec une pointe plus marquée d’hystérie, en songeant que son père sera puni deux fois : évadé, Lincoln Burrows, complice, la fille du gouverneur. Va accéder à la vice-présidence en traînant pareille casserole.

Parce que Lincoln est vraisemblablement innocent, et qu’elle ne peut pas le faire payer pour les méthodes de son frère et pour ses faiblesses à elle.

Parce qu’elle ne pourra jamais oublier le regard de Michael lorsqu’il elle est sortie sans lui répondre après qu’il a eu brûlé tous ses vaisseaux.

Parce que les lignes, aussi brouillées soient-elles, aussi floues soient-elles, sont toujours là.

Parce qu’on ne peut pas être et avoir été.

Parce qu’elle ne veut pas être ces femmes.

Elle avale le verre de scotch avec une grimace. C’est trop fort, ça fait trop longtemps qu’elle ne s’est pas autorisé ce genre de chose. Elle se ressert, boit de nouveau, pose le verre sur la table. Le tintement du cristal lorsqu’il heurte le bois lui semble résonner à l’infini. Elle s’assoit sur le canapé, enroulée dans une couverture de laine bleue qui pique un peu sur sa peau nue.

Quand elle remplit la seringue, elle dose soigneusement le produit : elle en aspire juste un tout petit peu plus que ce qu’elle ne devrait pour rester du bon côté de la ligne.

-FIN-


End file.
